Saarth
Saarth Location Bio: Saarth is an island in danger. For years it has been sinking, slowly slipping beneath the chilly northern waters. It's once glorious beaches now lost beneath the sea and only the island's mountains and cliffs remain. The island is home to the Moon Elves, a collection of old ritualistic clans that make their homes on the high peaks of the land. Led by their hooded Moon Priests and shamanistic Witches they fight a long and futile battle to stop the island from falling further under the water. They have been doing so for many generations now, and have forgotten when they first started. Inevitably, there will be a day when not enough of Saarth remains, and Saarth can then no longer be the home of the Moon Elves. Beneath the surface another race dwells, a savage and morally greedy race of toad-people that the elves call The Swallowers. They are primal creatures with seemingly little more than animal intelligence, usually thinking only of filling their voracious stomachs with whatever flesh they can find - although some reason that there has got to be more intelligence in their minds to account for their great cunning. In times gone by they lived on the beaches of the island, but since these vanished they have liven an aquatic life and food has become scarce for them. The true conflict between the races started a little over a decade ago when a landslide caused one of the great cliffs to slip into the sea, one on which Moon Elves lived. The hungry Swallowers pounced immediately, and as the elves struggled against the waves and the harsh rocks they were consumed completely, leaving no survivors, except for those on the land looking down to see the massacre. Having gained a taste for elf-flesh, the Swallowers set about trying to scale the cliffs and attack the clans, but with their webbed hands they found the ascent impossible. This is when the toads set about undermining the isle, trying to hasten it's inevitable drop below the sea, turning Saarth into a tragic race of two races trying to survive. The clans of Moon were desperate, and the Moon Priests cried out for guidance from the night god Lunaros. When on the next full moon a ship from Ryder's Cove carrying trade as well as knowledge from the revived sport Blood Bowl, the priests interpreted this as a sign. The Moon Clans do not yet know their god's purpose in opposing the toads on the Blood Bowl field, but they enter every game against them with the fervent belief that every toad sacrificed helps their island. It is not known how the toads even comprehend the game - another reason why the Swallowers might be more intelligent than they seem, and perhaps if they weren't so focused on their hunger, that intelligence might show a different side of them. What the case, they seem all too happy to meet their favorite meal on the playing field. What's more, it seems they are more than eager to explore the whole world of Orymm - perhaps reasoning that this might find them a way to hasten the sinking process of Saarth, or reasoning that this might find them other ways to fill their voracious appetite. Submersion Special Conditions: Slitting The Swallowers' Throats: The Dark Elf (Moon Elf) team must purchase both assassins (Moon Priests) before any other positionals, and if possible, replace them before buying any other positionals. Supports Following Player Acquisition: Slann (All), Dark Elf (All), Lizardman (Kroxigor). Can Support: Slann (1), Dark Elf (1). img?/img Adjacent Regions: Ryder's Cove, Ualun